Yo no te odio, Malfoy
by Scorbus.182
Summary: Pero algo de esa sonrisa había removido con ansias en el interior del rubio, algo que hace mucho no había sentido, que todo iría bien. La pequeña sonrisa que Harry Potter le había dado, había provocado algo en Draco, algo que ni todos los dulces del mundo harían, esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

Draco miraba con furia al pelinegro que sonreía con triunfo. Esto no formaba parte del plan, pensó Draco a la vez que se limpiaba las gotitas del sudor que le caía por la frente. Maldito Potter. El juego de quiddicth había terminado bastante mal para los Slytherin, claro que los Gryffindor gritaban con euforia, habían ganado, otra vez.

Potter había cogido al final la snitch y, aunque Draco había hecho hasta lo imposible no lo consiguió. Esta vez sí que lo correrían del equipo. Perdería su puesto como buscador. Draco tenía la impresión de qué tal vez sí hubieran podido ganar, pero claro Potter era un excelente jugador y Draco posiblemente nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Su puesto como buscador ya estaba perdido y ya que no tenía dignidad no tendría nada más que perder. La dignidad ya no existía en su vida, había prometido a Nott que ganarían y que si fuera lo contrario haría lo que sea que el capitán le pidiera. Todo el equipo de Slytherin salió del campo de quiddicth con aire apesadumbrado, la tensión, la tristeza y el coraje se podía palpar en la atmósfera.

Pansy Parkinson miró con tristeza y preocupación a Draco, sabía lo que pasaría.

Todo Slytherin sabía lo que pasaría con Draco.

—El caso es — dijo el guardián de Slytherin — Tendrás que cumplir tu palabra, Malfoy.

Nott se quedó pensando y después de un minuto, que para Draco se sentía como la misma eternidad, agregó con voz divertida:

—Tendrás que salir con Potter.

Draco miró con los ojos abiertos a Nott, no podía ser bastante imbécil como para hablar en serio. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

¿Estaba hablando con la verdad?

Pansy volvió a mirarlo con aire compungido, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. Pero Malfoy no quería hacer nada de lo que Nott dijera. No quería echarse para atrás, no quería que Nott supiera que al pobre Malfoy ya no le quedaba palabra. Pero, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

Draco se quedó estático y con el corazón en las manos, volteó hacia Nott.

—Si aún tienes palabra, podrías volver al equipo — canturreó Theodore.

Draco que sabía que Nott solo quería humillarlo, porque sabía que Draco no cumpliría. Se suponía que los Malfoy eran de palabra y no se echaban hacia atrás, pero eso había quedado en el olvido.

¿Cómo era que hace casi dos años todo parecía ir bien? Todos tomaban en serio el apellido Malfoy en ese tiempo. Pero claro, todo tenía que echarse a perder gracias a Potter. Cómo odiaba al tonto chico. Gracias a él Draco tenía que soportar la humillación de haber sido, no solo expulsado del equipo de quiddicth, sino que también de haber pertenecido a una familia qué tal vez no inspiraba tanta confianza, pero el miedo podía hacer más, ¿no?

Todos tenían miedo de él y eso le proporcionaba una cierta seguridad, y aunque no extrañaba el poder, si extrañaba el sentirse seguro. Pero ahora Draco Malfoy había pasado de ser el hijo de un mortífago a ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy el mortífago que se encontraba preso en Azkaban y cumplía la condena, indeterminada aún, pero hace casi dos años que estaba ahí.

Todo se resumía en la humillación y la perdida de dignidad que tenía. Pansy no podía mirarlo más consternada y Zabini lo miraba en ese momento con disimulada lastima.

No solo había perdido el temor que le tenían por ser Malfoy, estaba perdiendo lo que aún le proporcionaba una pizca de felicidad. El ser buscador para Draco significaba la única felicidad que ahora podía obtener. Sentir el aire revolotear su cabello rubio era la mismísima libertad, el estar a altas distancias del piso era la gloria.

Una mezcla de sensaciones de tristeza y sobre todo desilusión se hicieron aparecer en su interior. Sentía que los ojos le ardían y un gran nudo en la garganta lo atormentaba. Nott salió junto los demás y Pansy se quedó a su lado. Los dos salieron de los vestuarios y Pansy lo guió a un lugar más íntimo.

Abajo del refugio de un gran árbol Draco se derrumbó haciéndose un ovillo en el frío suelo dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Pansy se sentó a su lado y abrazándolo por los hombros permitió que Draco liberará la opresión de su pecho.

—Escucha, Draco — habló Pansy con cariño, después de unos minutos —No tienes que hacer nada de lo que diga Nott.

Claro que no tenía que hacerlo, lo sabía claramente Draco, pero el quiddicth era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que tenía por luchar y ahora mismo desearía volver a su niñez, donde se preocupaba por otras cosas, donde no se pasaba la gran parte de su tiempo solo y deprimido. Pero el hecho de ser repudiado y más odiado que antes no ayudaba a mejorar su vida, antes podría ser odiado por ser Malfoy pero ahora era peor que eso, su familia estaba en el lado contrario y Draco era quien sufría las consecuencias de las decisiones de sus padres.

Draco negó con la cabeza en dirección a Pansy y en medio de los tortuosos sollozos hablo con la voz quebrada.

—Ya sé que no, Pansy. El quiddicth es todo lo que tengo.

—Nott es un idiota, presiento que hagas lo que hagas no te dejará volver al equipo.

En ese aspecto Pansy tenía bastante de llevar la razón. Cuando se supo que el padre de Draco había sido encarcelado, Nott aprovechó el momento de la caída de los Malfoy y se dedicaba a humillarlo de la situación y después de un año seguía con lo mismo. Dispuesto a pisotear a Draco Malfoy tanto como pudiera.

Draco ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién era, se sentía tan perdido y desolado. Trataba de no pensar en todo lo que no podía controlar (toda su jodida vida) pero demonios, no era fácil estar tranquilo sabiendo que El Señor Tenebroso aún tenía poder sobre su familia. Todo su desprecio y odio se cargaba contra él, quien después de un año desde que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban, el maldito no había movido ni un solo dedo para ayudarlos.

Draco después de todo esto había dudado sus lealtades y dándose cuenta que era estúpido seguir a alguien tan horripilante como Voldemort dejó de creer en los ideales que le habían sido inculcados desde niño. Porque Draco no quería ser más como Voldemort. El odiar a los muggles y a los que no tenían sangre pura lo hacía igual de horrible que alguien a quien odiaba, no quería nunca más parecerse ni un poco a Voldemort. Y por eso todos los Slytherin lo odiaban, incluyendo a casi toda la escuela que parecía desde un principio odiarlo, aunque Draco no había hecho nunca para demostrar que no merecía ser odiado. Incluso sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle habían tenido que dejar de hablarle cuando Draco había expresado en voz alta su lealtad, que ya no pertenecía con el Señor Tenebroso.

Pansy se había negado a dejar de hablarle y a decirle algo al respecto a sus padres, Zabini siendo, por el momento, neutral a la política por órdenes de su madre, seguía siendo su amigo. Eran los únicos que tenía y se aferraba con uñas y dientes a ese pequeño apoyo con el que aún contaba.

Odiaba tanto a Voldemort que de verdad podría olvidar que no le agradaba Potter y unirse por completo a su causa, aunque ahora los ideales de Potter sonaban más razonables, jodidamente razonables, para Draco.

—Tienes razón, Pans — Draco habló — No haré nada, dejaré el quiddicth y me concentraré en mis estudios. Ya no importa que esté en juego mi palabra.

Pansy asintió aún insegura, pero abrazó otra vez a su amigo, con mucha más fuerza de la que planeaba, Draco sentía que estaba siendo aplastado por la chica, pero agradeció en silencio su apoyo.

—No necesitas demostrarle nada a Nott, es un completo idiota.

Draco coincidió con su amiga, Nott era un idiota. Daba igual lo que Draco hiciera o dijera, Nott actuaría así hasta que un rayo lo partiera. Y aunque su palabra ya no importará se sintió miserable, porque ahora él era quien estaba indefenso e inseguro. Atrapado en todo ese jodido mundo.

Ambos fueron a la sala común y Draco ya mejor compuesto subió a su habitación. Zabini no estaba en el dormitorio y Draco se sintió tranquilo en su intimidad, tomó una ducha y después se metió en su cama. Cuando hubo cerrado las cortinas con hechizos silenciadores y de privacidad. Draco volvió a llorar, se sentía tan débil y tan triste.

Tan destruido.

La fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba bastante animada y muy ruidosa, obviamente, Harry se encontraba en su butaca. Todo Gryffindor sabía que tenían posibilidades de ganar la copa de la casa y eso subía mucho más la esperanza de los Gryffindor. Ron también demostraba su entusiasmo soltando gritos de emoción a la hora de volver a contar sus hazañas durante el partido, Hermione solo podía rodar los ojos con frecuencia cuando el muchacho lo hacía.

Harry tenía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y pastelillos de calabaza en manos, comía mirando con felicidad a todos sus amigos que también lo felicitaban y le decían que era un muy buen jugador.

La fiesta duró casi hasta media noche hasta que poco a poco se fue vaciando y Harry quedó solo con sus mejores amigos. Hermione rompió el silencio con algo que llevaba rondando en su mente no más de medio año.

−Ehhh, chicos he notado algo− habló titubeante− Es sobre…Malfoy.

Ambos chicos se incorporaron y miraron confundidos a la castaña.

− ¿Ah? − dijo Ron, molesto.

Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a hablar.

−Ya sé que lo odian, solo que… ¿No han notado que tan mal luce?

Ron y Harry se encogieron de hombros pues detenerse a mirar que tan mal lucía Malfoy no era un pasatiempo divertido.

−Vamos chicos, si luce bastante fatal.

Harry al principio miró raro a su mejor amiga, pero respondió.

−Tal vez esté triste, pero Hermione ¿y si aún quiere hacer algo en contra de nosotros?

Ron asintió dándole la razón a Harry y Hermione se mordió el labio, claramente pensando que decir.

Harry sabía cómo era Draco Malfoy y aunque éste estuviera emparentado con un Mortífago, tenía la leve impresión de que Draco no estaba con ellos.

Harry también sabía que Draco no la estaba pasando realmente bien, el rubio se mostraba apagado y cabizbajo. Y para un Gryffindor como Harry el querer ayudarlo parecía lógico, pero también una gran cosa de locos.

−Pero si Malfoy es un idiota y si lo has visto triste es porque ha perdido su partido, ¿no lo crees?

Y aunque el razonamiento de Ron tenía sentido a Harry no lo terminó de convencer del todo, al igual que a Hermione.

Harry asintió levemente en dirección a sus amigos, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada que la castaña ponía, la que anunciaba que la charla no estaba por terminada y lo confirmó cuando esta volvió a hablar.

−Vale, pero si no habla ni siquiera con los de su casa…algo debe andar mal con él.

− ¡Pues claro que algo anda mal con él! Es un idiota, Hermione, y si quieres saber por qué ya nadie le habla deberías acordarte lo imbécil que es, él te llamó sang…eso. Hermione no puedes ignorar como se portaba antes y tal vez encuentres la respuesta a porque no tiene amigos.

−De acuerdo, pero nosotros no somos igual que él y no puedo evitar sentir pena por Malfoy. Si les importa iré a dormir.

La chica subió hacia su dormitorio y se perdió en la oscuridad. Ron seguía molesto y dijo con voz pesada.

−Cada vez se vuelve más loca, lo has oído Harry, sentir lastima por Malfoy.

Sin palabras ambos acordaron subir a la habitación. Harry que estaba cansado por la fiesta y por el partido de quiddicth se metió a la cama, pero pensando en lo que Hermione había dicho, tomó una decisión. Cuando escuchó los sonoros ronquidos de Ron tomó de su mesita de noche el conocido pergamino.

−Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Y con un toque de su varita el mapa comenzó a hacerse visible. Harry buscó con cuidado y una pequeña motita se apareció en su campo de visión. Malfoy estaba en su dormitorio, también Zabini.

−Travesura realizada.

Y Harry se quedó profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó con el ruido de una lechuza en su ventana, ululó cuando vio a Harry y estiró la pata. Harry tomó con delicadeza la nota y encontró la letra tan conocida de su amigo Hagrid.

Los tres salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y charlando tranquilamente sobre qué harían en las vacaciones y concluyeron que Hermione y Harry estarían con los Weasley en La Madriguera. El trío estaba emocionado y cuando estaban en la puerta principal del castillo pudieron divisar no muy lejos al equipo de quiddicth de Slytherin cargando sus escobas al hombro. Theodore Not, el capitán, estaba hablando en voz tan alta que el castillo entero podría escucharlo y la emoción estaba cargada en su voz.

Los tres chicos escucharon claramente lo que decía Nott, Malfoy ya no estaba en el equipo de Slytherin y ahora estaría sustituido por Harper.

Fruncieron el ceño pero siguieron su camino ignorando a los molestos Slytherin que en verdad armaban un escándalo sobre cómo Draco Malfoy había sido echado del equipo de quidditch.

En la cabaña de Hagrid se refugiaron del fuerte frío, el fuego titilaba pero era confortante para los tres chicos. Agazapados y casi chocando hombro con hombro hablaban con esfuerzo.

¿Dónde pasarán las vacaciones?

Hagrid le ofreció una taza de té a cada uno y ellos las tomaron sin dudar, el calor que les ofrecía era bastante bueno, que se sintieron menos friolentos. Harry sintió de inmediato el calor arder en su interior y agradeció a Hagrid.

Estaremos en La Madriguera respondió Hermione.

Ron rompió a hablar lo que de verdad los tres querían discutir.

No me puedo creer que Malfoy haya sido echado.

¿Malfoy? ¿El chico rubio? Hagrid demostró interés en su tono de voz.

Sí, ha sido echado del equipo de Slytherin aclaró Hermione Hemos escuchado al equipo comentándolo.

Oh, pues, con razón. Los he visto a ellos ayer. A la chica morena y a Malfoy explicó Hagrid Parecía que llenaría el lago o haría uno nuevo. No lo había visto tan mal desde la última vez que tuve que quitarle a cinco chicos de encima. Pobrecillo, lloraba bastante.

Espera, Merlín, ¿Draco Malfoy?, ¿llorando?

Los dos muchachos parecían tan sorprendidos y Hagrid asintió moviendo su tremenda melena.

Pues de verdad jugó mal, tal vez necesitaba llorar para evitar pensar en el mal buscador que es.

Ron, deja de ser insensible, Merlín, ¿No puedes hacerlo?

Hermione parecía tan molesta que el muchacho guardó silencio.

Draco la está pasando mal – la chica repitió con voz insistente.

Harry que no había dicho casi nada del tema decidió dar a conocer su duda.

¿Alguien molestando a Malfoy?

Sí, los chicos estaban echándole unas cuantas maldiciones, chicos de su casa que de verdad son tontos.

Harry había notado las miradas que le dirigían, incluso los insultos pero no había tomado el tiempo de pensar, de verdad, cómo se sentía alguien a quien, pues ya no odiaba, pero si no le agradaba del todo. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada al respecto, pero Harry presentía que Hermione más tarde daría su punto de vista.

Hagrid cambió de tema a uno menos raro, les contó que Charlie le había escrito, también les mostró una foto de Norberto, el dragón que Hagrid había tenido bajo su cuidado durante el primer año de los chicos en Hogwarts. Hagrid había soltado unas lágrimas de felicidad porque su pequeño estaba bien, palabras exactas del mismo.

Cuando caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor se quedaron atascados ante la bolita que se había formado, todos hablando de la misma cosa. Darco Malfoy.

¿Han oído que fue expulsado?

Debe ser una vergüenza para él.

Siempre supe que aquel rubio era un inútil.

Harry sintió una punzada de pena por Malfoy, pues Harry en muchas ocasiones había pasado por la situación, todos murmurando de él.

Y más cosas eran mencionadas durante su trayecto a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban Ginny y Neville, charlando animadamente de como la chica había anotado tantos en favor a Gryffindor.

Harry se sentó quedando frente a la mesa de Slytherin, divisó la cabellera inconfundible de Draco Malfoy, aunque esta podía hacerse pasar desapercibida, ya que el rubio casi se escondía detrás del enorme libro que al parecer estaba leyendo. Al lado de Malfoy estaba Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin nada amigable, con aspecto rudo, en opinión de Harry. La chica le hablaba al rubio y solo se veía el leve movimiento de este, cuando asentía.

Dejó de mirarlos, pero aun sintiéndose mal por el pobre chico, se unió a la charla de Hermione y Ron. Hermione se defendía sobre una cosa que nunca podía ganar, el ajedrez, era una tan común pero graciosa discusión entre sus dos mejores amigos, ver como Hermione enfurruñada no admitía el hecho. Hermione insistía en jugar con él ajedrez, pero aunque Ron era capaz de ganarle hasta con los ojos cerrados en una partid, la chica luchaba constantemente tratando de defender su orgullo.

Draco que había pasado todo el desayuno tratando de ignorar los murmullos y leer al mismo tiempo su libro, se sentía cansado y la cabeza le zumbaba levemente, efecto de haber estado llorando, sintió de momento una mirada penetrante y antes de alzar la vista, Pansy le confirmó su pregunta no formulada.

—Granger te está observando — Pansy soltó un bufido.

Pero Draco que hace mucho había dejado de lado sus prejuicios en cuanto a los magos hijos de muggles, también a los muggles, levantó la mirada y efectivamente, Hermione Granger estaba observándolo sin ninguna necesidad de esconderlo. Harry Potter a su lado también levantó la mirada. Draco sintiéndose expuesto ante los dos Gryffindor volvió a esconderse en su libro, pero decidió que ya tenía suficiente, no era un animal para estar siendo observado por todos. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente y colgándose el bolso en el hombro miró a Pansy con cansancio. La chica también se levantó y recogió su pastelito y el muchacho la siguió para salir del Gran Comedor.

Draco se sentía miserable y al escuchar lo que todos hablaban sobre él empeoraba su tristeza, con paso decidido se separó de Pansy que se dirigía hacia las mazmorras.

—Pans… — tocó el hombro de la chica— quiero estar un rato a solas, iré a la biblioteca.

Pansy frunció el ceño pero le tocó la mano antes de que él se dispusiera a irse.

—Pero, Draco. Te pueden hacer algo — murmuró preocupada.

—Estaré bien, te lo aseguro — trató de sonreír y más pareció una pequeña mueca.

Pansy pareció luchar con ella misma pero con voz resignada habló.

—Está bien, pero, si no vuelves en tres horas iré a buscarte y no me importaría lanzar unas maldiciones a quien te haga daño.

Draco asintió efusivamente y lanzándole una última mirada a su amiga se dirigió, como había dicho, a la biblioteca. El rubio se sentó en la mesa más escondida que pudo y sacó un libro de su bolso. Comenzó a leer con interés y se perdió ahí alrededor de una hora hasta que escuchó unas voces bastante conocidas, estaban al otro lado del pasillo.

Draco con mucho esfuerzo decidió ignorarlas y continuar con su lectura o poner un hechizo silenciador cuando dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre en medio de la conversación de los chicos.

—Ya lo han visto, no pueden negármelo, ni siquiera tú, Ron —Granger hablaba en voz alta y bajó un poco el tono de voz cuando uno de sus amigos la hizo callar con un "SHHHH".

—Hermione, no podemos hacer algo por Malfoy —Weasley espetó.

— ¡Calla! Que estoy pensando, tal vez podríamos mandarle una nota.

— ¿Y tú crees que Malfoy estará bien con una nota?

Draco volvió a dar otro respingo y prestó mucha más atención a los chicos.

—No lo sé, chicos, tal vez una canasta de dulces. Recuerdo que recibía un montón de dulces antes — apuntó Granger — Eso podría hacerlo sentir mejor.

—O quizá podría hacerlo dudar de su seguridad — añadió Potter.

—Harry tiene razón, Hermione, recuerda lo que dijo Hagrid, si alguien quiere dañar a Malfoy, esa sería una oportunidad de oro.

— ¡Calderos derretidos! No lo había pensado, chicos.

La desilusión se hizo aparecer en la voz de Granger.

—Me siento tan mal por él.

—Yo también, quién iba a decir que me sentiría mal por Malfoy —Weasley suspiró.

—Insisto en la canasta de dulces — volvió a hablar Granger — El sábado iremos a Hogsmeade, podríamos comprar unos cuantos dulces. O algo más, en Honeydukes hay un montón de cosas.

—Cada vez son más necias — se quejó en un chillido Weasley.

Potter soltó una carcajada pero después respondió.

—Vale, Hermione, le compraremos algo y si vemos que los tira a la basura podríamos recuperarlos y no nos vendrían mal, ¿cierto?

Weasley parecía contento con la idea porque volvió a decir algo.

—Eso suena mucho mejor, no me vendrían mal unas chucherías. Ahora, recoge tu libro que tanto querías venir a buscar y, ¿podrías apuraos? Oí decir a Ginny que Dean tiene un nuevo Snap, me parece que ése es mucho mejor, me muero por jugarlo.

Los tres salieron armando jaleo y por fin dejaron a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tiempo antes habría mandado a los Gryffindor a que se metieran en otros asuntos y no en sentir pena por él, pero ahora, después de todo se sentía con una pizca de alegría. Estos eran tiempos difíciles para Draco, dado que en su casa nadie, salvo Pansy y Blaise, le hablaban, la preocupación de aquellos Gryffindor parecía una buena recompensa, aunque Draco estaba consiente de no tener algo que merecer.

Draco se olvidó lo mucho que los Gryffindor parecían detestarlo, debido a esa acción y también que él los odiaba, decidió que tendría que pensárselo de nuevo, solo si la canasta de la que tanto hablaban contenía varitas de regaliz. Odiaba que los Gryffindor fueran haciendo obras de caridad pero solo en ese preciso instante le agradó que alguien pensará en él.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante una semana aguantó la molesta rutina que tenía en la escuela, ir a clases, ser medio golpeado por Nott, recibir insultos por parte de Nott, ir a la biblioteca, encerrarse en sus pensamientos, hacer tareas, huir de Nott la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo estaba yendo relativamente normal, si Draco consideraba esa rutina normal, hasta el día domingo por la mañana. Las lechuzas, que no eran muchas, entraban por el Gran Comedor, Draco ni volteó a verlas. No le llegaban paquetes desde hace mucho y no tenía la ilusión de recibirlos, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado de los Gryffindor, pero sin demasiado entusiasmo, en caso de que tal canasta no llegase, dejaba de lado la leve punzada de felicidad. Pansy a su lado hablaba un montón sin parar a respirar un segundo, le contaba los más recientes cotilleos acerca de la desafortunada chica de la que hablaba a estas alturas, cuando una, no muy grande lechuza, se paró enfrente del chico dejando una caja color azul con lunares blancos. Draco levantó la vista pero la lechuza había desaparecido ya entre el vuelo de más.

El rubio abrió con curiosidad la caja y encontró una nota con una caligrafía bastante legible y bonita.

 _Draco,_

 _No creo que sepas quién soy, pero te pido que no desconfíes de mí, pensé que comer unos cuantos dulces ayudaría… sin embargo, entiendo que no los quieras aceptar._

Pansy ya había dejado de hablar y también tomó la nota, Draco a su lado puso sus dedos con nerviosismo en el cofrecito, lo abrió con cuidado y notó la caja de una rana de chocolate y la sacó dispuesto a probarla.

—Parece que tienes un admirador.

Pansy sonrió con inquietud y tomó la rana de chocolate.

—No quiero robarte tus dulces, amor, pero quiero tener la certeza de que no es una broma de Nott, o algo peor. Si es alguna clase de veneno, tengo un bezoar en el bolso, si muero, quiero que mates al responsable y vayas a mi tumba a contarme los cotilleos que salgan — la chica habló, antes de darle un mordizco a la rana, después de un minuto le asintió.

Draco sonrió un poquito con diversión ante la actitud de su mejor amiga, él sí sabía quiénes le habían hecho el pequeño detalle, pero no muy seguro se encontraba de querer decirle aún, quería que, por ese momento, sólo él fuera capaz de tener algo que los demás no le quitarán.

Draco metió la mano en el cofre y sus dedos rozaron con las envolturas de muchos dulces, el cofre debía tener un hechizo de espacio porque no parecían ser solo cinco o seis, sino muchos, con el buen uso de la palabra. Ranas de chocolate, plumas de azúcar, Droobles, grageas de todos los sabores, pequeños calderos de caramelo, botellitas de inscripciones de pociones llenas de gomitas o cubitos de azúcar, calderos de chocolate con menta, y joder, sí, varitas de regaliz.

—Esos son un montón de dulces.

Pansy comentó levantando una ceja. Draco pensó que de alguna forma Potter y Weasley habían convencido a Granger de no usar una canasta, pero la idea del cofre le parecía bien, cuando los dulces se terminarán podría guardar la mayoría de sus pertenencias y si hacía un hechizo para encogerlo, no tendría que preocuparse más porque Nott o algún otro le escondieran sus cosas, como el lunes pasado, cuando alguien había decidido que Draco no entregaría sus tareas, por suerte Pansy había ayudado a encontrarlas y no había tenido ningún problema.

Draco tenía tantas ganas de llorar porque se sentía de nuevo como un infante, cuando solo se preocupaba porque la lechuza llegará trayendo dulces no malas noticias. El que Potter, Granger y Weasley le hicieran ese regalo se sentía infinitamente único, nunca habría pensado en agradecerles sus obras que normalmente, para un Gryffindor, era exactamente eso, algo normal. Nunca pensó en recibir algo de quien menos lo esperaba, los Gryffindor eran jodidamente nobles. La felicidad se apoderó de Draco, pero solo momentáneamente, porque los de su casa no dejaban los comentarios insidiosos, que eran respondidos de la misma forma, en defensa, por parte de Pansy. Draco ya no se sentía tan bien como en la mañana, la tristeza había vuelto.

Draco estuvo mucho tiempo revolviendo su cena sin ánimos de comer, Pansy estaba cabreada con la mitad de su casa y Blaise trataba de aligerar el ambiente contando cosas que había leído sobre la Historia de Magia. Draco, usualmente prestaba atención a esos hechos interesantes, no levantó la mirada hasta que escucho prominentes risas de los chicos de Gryffindor. Potter entre uno de ellos, miraban a Seamus Finnigan con diversión, el pobre chico tenía cenizas en todo el rostro y algo que podría haber sido un libro ahora no existía. Weasley a su lado se desternillaba de la risa y Granger miraba reprobatoriamente. De momento Draco desprevenido fue pillado por Potter mirando la escena y sin reparos el moreno le regaló una breve sonrisa, Draco avergonzado bajó la vista de inmediato. Pero algo de esa sonrisa había removido con ansias en el interior del rubio, algo que hace mucho no había sentido, que todo iría bien. La pequeña sonrisa que Harry Potter le había dado, había provocado algo en Draco, algo que ni todos los dulces del mundo harían, _esperanza_.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Por Merlín! Vaya que habían intentado calmar de los nervios a Hermione, incluso se plantearon con una poción para hacerla dormir o darle calma pero ni siquiera había funcionado, la chica los había convencido de hacerle el regalo a Malfoy. Al final Harry había pasado toda la semana observándolo discretamente y había concluido que tal vez Malfoy si necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, lucía extremadamente cansado, mucho más pálido y delgado. Harry que conocía la actitud del rubio ahora se sorprendía de que éste no mostrará nada más que timidez e inseguridad, sus ojos usualmente fríos y calculadores ahora solo se hallaban perdidos.

Harry y Hermione habían comprado todos los dulces, Ron los había escogido en su mayoría. La idea de la canasta seguía en mente de Hermione pero Ron y Harry se habían negado completamente, alegando que se vería demasiado exótico y que no debían llamar tanto la atención, "demasiado femenino" había dicho en voz baja Ron cuando Hermione estaba lejos. La idea del cofre fue de Harry y el hechizo por Hermione, Harry concluyó que sería un buen regalo después de haberlo vaciado Draco podría guardar lo que quisiera.

Le encargaron a la lechuza de Ron que lo llevará el día domingo a Draco Malfoy y como la lechuza no era tan reconocible, como Hedwig, se alegraron de seguir manteniendo su anonimato. Esperaron atentamente el día domingo hasta que vieron que después de Parkinson, Draco también se comía una rana de chocolate.

Volvieron a su sala común y Hermione insistió en que Ron y Harry terminarán los deberes, como no tenían otra cosa que hacer los chicos hicieron caso y Hermione escondió las narices detrás de un gigantesco libro. Cuando la sala estuvo relativamente vacía Hermione habló.

Parkinson debió desconfiar. Por eso ella se comió algo primero.

Era obvio, Hermione, todos quieren la cabeza de Malfoy.

Nosotros no señaló con voz molesta.

Pero todo Slytherin, sí –Harry intervino, esperando dar la discusión por terminada, pero Ron a su lado dio un saltito.

Hermione entornó los ojos hacia el de cabello rojo y de manera interrogante alzó la barbilla.

Me imaginé las cabezas de los horribles elfos en la casa de Sirius…Ron contestó y Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina, él carraspeó – lo siento, es que mira, no he podido evitar recordarlas, es muy horrible verlas ahí…

Harry miró con advertencia a su amigo y Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos, Ron se quedó callado pero ambos sabían que ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione salió por el retrato enojada.

A la hora de la cena Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry pero no les hablaba, los miraba mal y fulminaba, cuando Seamus había quemado sin querer su libro tratando de presumir un nuevo hechizo que haría que este tuviera voz propia, Hermione se dedicó a seguir mirándolos mal y hacer muecas de enfado, por otro lado Ron estaba muerto de la risa y no le importó hacer escándalo, al parecer eso enfadó mucho más a Hermione.

Harry confió en que Hermione estuviera bien al otro día, pero durante el desayuno no había hecho más que leer y después se marchó sin decir ninguna palabra. Harry se encogió de hombros cuando Ron lo miraba con duda.

Ya se le pasará murmuró Harry.

Pero los ignoró durante Encantamientos y Transformaciones, no fue sino hasta Pociones que por fin les dirigió otro fruncimiento de ceño.

El profesor Slughorn que alababa a Harry por lo menos cinco veces en cada clase, ese día excedió sus límites cuando Harry y Ron habían hecho una poción de lo más complicada y que Harry hubiera mejorado mucho en esa clase no ayudaba mucho al enojo de Hermione, quien enfurruñada salió disparada de la clase cuando esta terminó.

Harry desanimado guardó sus cosas y limpió su caldero en compañía de Ron que también estaba triste. Cuando estaban a punto de salir se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, Draco Malfoy acaba de poner su bolso al hombro y Harry sin detenerse a pensar le sonrió levemente y salió con Ron pisándole los talones insistiendo en una buena cena.

Hermione gruñía de vez en cuando durante su camino a la biblioteca, llevaba dos libros en los brazos y también el bolso colgado al hombro, caminaba dando pasos molestos y sin mirar cuando entró a la biblioteca caminó a un lugar alejado y chocó con alguien.

—Demonios, Granger, ¿planeas matarme?

El rubio la miraba desde el suelo y Hermione había dejado caer uno de los pesados libros sobre sus piernas.

—Yo… lo siento mucho, ah, Merlín.

Ayudó al rubio a levantarse y tomó del suelo el libro, y los que se le habían caído al muchacho.

—Discúlpame — habló apenada, entregándole los libros.

Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño y asintió caminando hacia la salida pero Hermione le tomó la mano.

— ¿Quisieras hacer los deberes conmigo? — preguntó nerviosa, esperando algún insulto por parte de él.

Pero para su gran sorpresa Draco le asintió y murmuró.

—Sí, Merlín, me vendría bien en el ejercicio de Aritmancia.

Se acomodaron en una mesa lejana y los dos sin hablar comenzaron los deberes. Hermione aún molesta gruñía murmurando cosas como "tonto Ronald, Harry también es un tonto". Ron sabía lo que Hermione pensaba acerca del maltrato a los elfos domésticos y mira que el mencionar la crueldad de sus cabezas colgadas no era precisamente el mejor comentario.

Draco la miró asustado, pero se atrevió a hablar, dejando por un momento sus deberes de lado.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Hermione alzó la vista del pergamino y sin importarle con quien estaba y lo que pensará de ella se desahogó hablándole sobre Ron que era un idiota y que Harry también lo era. Y finalmente habló sobre lo que la tenía más molesta de todo.

—…Lavender Brown hablando de Ron, eso sí que es verdaderamente molesto.

Hermione que parecía a punto de llorar miró a los ojos al rubio, que asentía en los momentos correctos y prestaba atención.

—Ya me parecía que Ron es un poco lento, pero no deberías molestarte con él, estoy casi seguro que lo hizo sin querer herirte y sobre Harry en pociones… no te preocupes, sigues siendo la mejor del curso, dale un poquito de crédito a Potter, que apenas entiende el arte del caldero.

Hermione sonrió ante los comentarios del rubio que no contenían ni una pizca de maldad ni burla. Cuando los dos hubieron terminado los deberes, ayudándose mutuamente en Aritmancia Hermione volvió a hablar.

—Gracias, Malfoy.

—Draco...—dijo este — es decir, llámame Draco.

—Escucha, Draco — la castaña dudó pero después aclaró sus ideas — No todos te odiamos.

Y frunciendo el ceño la chica salió de la biblioteca.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco a pesar de tener un mal día escuchó con atención a la castaña que estaba triste por la actitud de sus mejores amigos y se quejaba de ellos pero también decía que los quería mucho. Se sentía como una charla muy tranquila, aunque un tanto extraña, nunca había mantenido una conversación con Granger y la chica no parecía tan mala compañía, era inteligente y agradable. Después de la charla emocional de Granger habían discutido la tarea de Aritmancia que estaba un poco complicada, los dos se ayudaban y explicaban lo que uno no entendía. Había pasado una buena tarde con la chica y no tan desanimado llegó a su sala común.

Pero no todo podía salir tan bien, cuando llegó a su dormitorio notó algunas de sus cosas tiradas en el suelo y en la pared de su lado estaba escrito:

"Traidor de la sangre"

Draco ignoró todo eso y se aseguró de que su baúl estuviera en perfecto estado, Nott entró con una sonrisa en su horrible rostro.

— Además de no cumplir tu palabra, eres un traidor de la sangre. ¿Qué haremos contigo, Malfoy?

Draco trató de echar atrás la sensación de que nuevamente terminaría siendo golpeado y se aclaró la garganta pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca, el miedo se avecinaba en su interior.

Sumido en el miedo apenas fue consciente de que Pansy había entrado justo cuando Nott le proporcionaba otro golpe antes de que un maleficio le fuera echado.

Pansy se arrodilló a su lado y pasando encima del cuerpo tirado de Nott que estaba inmovilizado, con toque de varita le arregló la nariz.

Pero aún la sangre salía por ella y su labio le ardía, Pansy sacó de la túnica una poción para el dolor y Draco sin hablar se la bebió, por lo menos eso ayudaría un poco.

—Cariño, han destrozado tus cosas y te han vuelto a lastimar.

El rubio miró sus ropas y estaban desordenadas pero se alegró de que su baúl si estuviera intacto, se encogió de hombros. Las letras que estaban en su pared llamaron la atención de Draco otra vez, no le importaba ser un traidor de la sangre, de hecho, se alegraba de serlo. Pansy lo levantó del suelo con cuidado y después con un hechizo ordenó las cosas de Draco pero por más que intentó limpiar su pared no se quitó ni un poquito la pintura. Nott aún hechizado fue levitado fuera del dormitorio hasta la sala común, Pansy lo dejó caer sin remordimiento alguno junto a la puerta y Draco estaba seguro que cuando alguien entrará sin lugar a duda pisarían su cuerpo.

Draco regresó al dormitorio y cuando Pansy se aseguró de que estaba bien se fue, el rubio que ya tenía todos los deberes hechos los puso en su bolso el cual metió al baúl y lo cerró con varios hechizos que solo él conocía y podía quitar.

En la ducha se dio cuenta que tenía muchos moretones en las clavículas, que por suerte no se verían por la camisa, pero se sintió horrible al verlos. Su reflejo en el espejo mostraba a un paliducho golpeado, moretones y dedos marcados en los brazos y por debajo de las muñecas.

En su cama se retorcía a cada rato mientras que trataba de dormir, Blaise ya dormía hace un buen rato aunque antes había cerrado la puerta con hechizos para que no entrarán. A Draco le dolía el cuerpo y le punzaban los brazos, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo golpearán, pero no dejaba de doler después de un rato, no quería acostumbrarse al dolor, de verdad rogaba a Merlín porque no fuera así.

Cuando Hermione apareció por la sala común Harry y Ron la miraron con precaución, pero la chica había cambiado de humor y les platicó sobre la charla que había tenido con Draco omitiendo algunos detalles, claro.

—O sea que compartes tus tareas con Malfoy, pero no quieres ni siquiera revisar mis deberes — le reprochó Ron.

Harry también le dio una mirada acusadora a su amiga. Hermione rodó los ojos pero tomó las tareas de ambos y empezó a revisarlos.

—¿Te alegró charlar con Malfoy? — preguntó Harry, divertido.

—Pues claro, es inteligente y nos ayudamos en Aritmancia — admitió — Harry, creo que deberíamos ser más amables con él.

—¿Por qué? — Ron frunció el entrecejo.

—Porque ha pasado por mucho.

—Harry también — espetó Ron.

—No se trata de eso, Harry nos tiene a nosotros.

—Malfoy tiene a Parkinson y Zabini — añadió Harry.

—Su papá está en Azkaban..

— ¡Sirius también lo estaba! ¡Y él estaba ahí injustamente! — chilló Harry — Su papá se lo merece, Sirius era inocente.

—Ya lo sé —Hermione miró con calma a Harry — Harry yo sé que nadie ha pasado por lo que tú, ha sido horrible, pero la diferencia es que nosotros no somos como los Slytherin, nosotros nos apoyamos unos a otros, los Slytherin solo ven por su propio bien, y no los culpo, todos vemos de distinta forma la vida. Escuchaste lo que dijo Hagrid, también lo han hechizado.

—El solía hacer eso — repasó Ron — ¡odia a los muggles!

—No es así — Hermione dijo con voz dura — Se transfirió a la clase de estudios muggles.

Harry y Ron con ojos desorbitados miraron a Hermione.

— ¿Está contigo? — hablaron al unísono.

—Lo que escuchan, no hace menos de un mes.

—Vale pero, ¿qué hay de todo lo demás? él nos o d i a — Harry que seguía molesto bufó recalcando la última palabra.

—Conmigo se portó muy amable — Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sugieres que nos hagamos amigos de Malfoy?

Ron arrugó la nariz con disgusto y tenía las orejas tan rojas como el cabello.

—No exactamente, solo ser amables con él.

—Bueno, pues yo no le he hecho algo — Ron siguió arrugando la nariz — Hermione, no entiendo porque tanto esfuerzo en ayudar a Malfoy, es un idiota.

Pero Harry ya entendía el esfuerzo de su mejor amiga, la chica tenía una leve inclinación a ayudar a los indefensos y un claro ejemplo eran los elfos domésticos que seguía intentando liberar o buscarles derechos con la P.E.D.D.O.

—Bien, si te sirve de consuelo podríamos hacer la tarea con él — Harry sonaba rendido.

Ron lo miro contrariado, pero Harry le lanzó una mirada que decía "al rato te explico" y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la castaña.

Terminando los deberes los tres fueron a dormir. Harry le explicó a su amigo lo que había prometido y Ron había suspirado con desgana pero se habían rendido ante Hermione, la chica podía ser muy terca.

Harry antes de dormir miró su mapa del merodeador y busco lo que necesitaba, Draco estaba en su dormitorio con Zabini, se quitó los lentes y se sumió en un cansado sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor durante la comida con aire molesto, pero Ron y Harry no le habían hecho algo así que era imposible que estuviera molesta con alguno de los dos chicos. Se sentó frente a ellos con muchos libros y quejándose de tantas tareas y libros que leer, habló con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Le han pintado el bolso y casi todos sus libros con "Traidor de la sangre".

—¿A quién?— Ron habló con la boca llena.

—Pues a Draco —Hermione lo miró con exasperación.

Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos y Hermione asintió al asombro de los muchachos.

—Sospecho que lo han golpeado nuevamente.

La castaña mostraba un dejo de preocupación cuando los miró, pero siguió hablando.

–Le he dicho que si le traía problemas el que estudie con nosotros podríamos dejar la idea y se ha negado diciendo que no le importa que lo llamen así, que ya no le importan los prejuicios de los sangre limpia.

Hermione susurró la última parte y los muchachos se inclinaron para escuchar claramente.

—¡Hey, chicos!— Neville se sentó al lado de Hermione y tomó un emparedado.

-¿Estás bien, Neville? -preguntó Harry, mirando a su amigo empapado de pintura verde.

Peeves ha estado haciendo de las suyas, lanzaba globos llenos de pintura y después se le ocurrió echar el bote completo. Aunque creo que pretendía molestar a Filch, – explicó Neville –me parece que estuvo bien porque les cayó también a unos Slytherin que pretendían hechizar a Malfoy, sus amigos han tenido que llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿A Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione en un hilo de voz.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas y después se volvieron a Neville.

No compadezco a Malfoy, pero eran cuatro contra uno y me parece muy injusto, llegaron a tiempo esos chicos y Peeves.

Ahora Hermione les envió una mirada y sin palabras los chicos sabían a que se refería.

Draco estaba recibiendo una reprimenda discreta por parte de Pansy cuando Hermione, junto con Ron y Harry sangrantes de la nariz, entraron haciendo que Pansy se callará. Se removió incómoda, pero le sonrió tranquilamente a Draco, Pansy estaba enterada del encuentro de Draco con Granger así que estaba aliviada de que alguien, que no fueran ella y Blaise, tuvieran el tacto para acercarse al rubio.

Draco se sentía alegre y a la vez un tanto confundido, no entendía como Hermione no lo golpeaba, vaya que la chica golpeaba bien, o le escupía a la cara, pues, los tres amigos tenían motivo para hacerlo y sin embargo no lo hacían. Era lo que había podido esperar y, tal vez lo tendría bien merecido, pues era una total basura, había tratado a la gente de una muy horrible forma y era algo que luchaba por olvidar y cambiar pero no era tan fácil.

Granger se acercó vacilante con Weasley y Potter a sus espaldas aún con la nariz que les sangraba a ambos.

No queríamos causarte más problemas y no podríamos entrar sin causar sospechas -explicó – Harry, Ron ya pueden tomarse la otra mitad de la pastilla. Neville nos dijo lo que pasó.

-Eh… -Harry balbuceó limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Hemos visto que te quedarás aquí las vacaciones -interrumpió Weasey, también limpiándose.

Draco asintió inseguro, no entendía que hablaban y por qué mencionaban sus vacaciones en Hogwarts.

-No hemos creído que sea muy conveniente que te quedes aquí -repusó Hermione.

Yo también creo que no es bueno que te quedes aquí, Draco -Pansy asintió – Blaise y yo debemos ir a casa, pero no me estaré tranquila contigo aquí. Si Nott se entera que estarás aquí sin nosotros te hará papilla, ese maldito rastrero…

-¿Theodore Nott? Ah, sí, es un idiota respondió Harry – Aunque creí que era su amigo.

-Ya conocemos sus lealtades y no está con sus amigos.

-Pero no puedo ir a casa.

Draco no pudo evitar el tono angustiado de su voz.

-¿Por qué no? –Ron preguntó de pronto, pero recibió un codazo por parte de Harry.

-Mamá está hecha un caos y la loca tía no ayuda mucho-Draco habló -Están bastante alteradas y con los nervios de punta, no es algo agradable.

-Bueno, yo quería saber si podías estar en nuestra casa y fui a…

-La biblioteca -Harry y Ron la interrumpieron al unísono.

-¡SI! Y dejen de burlarse - les advirtió molesta.

Harry y Ron se miraron sonrientes compartiendo su broma en silencio. El rubio los observó divertido y sintió una leve envidia por ellos. Draco daría lo que fuera por tener un amigo como ellos, Pansy y Blaise eran buenas personas y sus amigos por ahora, pero si cambiará la situación política los dos pensarían en sus intereses primero sin detenerse a pensar en el frágil Draco. No podrían dejar sus lealtades e intereses de lado, no por Draco. Aunque Pansy intentará de todo para no separarse de él en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, no podría elegir entre su amigo o su lealtad al Señor Tenebroso, ninguno de los dos se arriesgaría por él. Pero vaya que los Gryffindor se arriesgaban el uno por el otro, para ellos estaba primero el bien de sus seres queridos o simplemente el bien de cualquier persona, y el Slytherin que nunca había recibido amor y preocupación, deseaba a algún amigo así.

-… así que hablé con la profesora McGonagall, de que te dejará estar en nuestra sala común y ella aceptó.

-¿QUÉ?

Al parecer Harry y Ron tenían la costumbre de hablar al mismo tiempo, pensó Draco.

Hermione les lanzó una mirada severa, como las de la profesora mencionada, y los dos chicos se quedaron callados.

-Yo me quedaré aquí en las vacaciones- dijo en tono firme.

-Creí que iríamos a La Madriguera los tres -Ron se quejó.

-Ron, no es seguro dejar a Draco.

Ron frunció el ceño y parecía querer decir que era lo seguro para Malfoy, pero se mordió la lengua y Harry fue el que habló.

-Pero íbamos a jugar quiddicth con los hermanos de Ron…

-¿Quiddicth? ¡Como si lo más importante fuera jugar al quidditch!

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Pues claro que lo es -Ron respondió con obviedad.

Los tres se enfrascaron en una incómoda, pero silenciosa discusión, en donde a juzgar por la sonrisa de Hermione ella había ganado.

-Podrán jugar aquí en la escuela sentenció.

Ron suspiró y Harry la miró ceñudo pero asintió.

-Pero será sin los gemelos, Bill y Charlie -espetó con necedad Ron.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ginny se quedará con nosotros y estoy segura que Dean también.

-¿Dean? ¿Por qué?

-Sí, Ron, porque es el novio de tu hermana y no discutiré eso contigo -respondió airada.

Ron seguía enojado y estaba del color de su cabello. Pero Hermione se volvió a Draco y le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Caballos galopantes… se llevan como hermanos- Draco sonrió divertido a los tres chicos.


	7. Chapter 7

Las vacaciones habían llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para los chicos, el colegio como siempre estaba hermosamente adornado. Hagrid traía un montón de árboles y el profesor Flitwick los ponía bonitos. Cuando Draco había salido de la enfermería Hermione y Pansy lo habían persuadido de decirle todo al profesor Snape.

Una semana antes de vacaciones Snape se había puesto furioso con Draco pero al ver el temor en sus ojos se guardó todas las buenas reprimendas que tenía en la punta de la lengua y confirmando su mirada Draco le habló acerca de que sus lealtades habían cambiado y que por eso las actitudes de sus compañeros de casa. Snape que ya había sospecho de todo gracias a como lo habían echado del equipo de Slytherin. Snape le había prometido a Draco que en el colegio estaría a salvo, porque el rubio de verdad estaba asustado de las repercusiones y aunque no le sorprendía que sus compañeros ya hubiesen informado a sus padres las lealtades del Malfoy, temía por su madre. El jefe de su casa había insistido en que Draco debía informar a su madre de que estaría sus vacaciones en el colegio y ahí mismo escribió la nota que le enviaría, diciendo que tenían encima los deberes y, por si no exagerar, los exámenes EXTASIS. Draco recibió respuesta ese mismo día, su mamá estaba bien y le había dicho que también se divirtiera un poco. Narcisa podría ser agradable de vez en cuando, pensó Harry.

Draco que ya se hablaba mucho más con Harry y Ron gracias a Hermione, expresó sus inquietudes con sus compañeros y Weasley había tratado de calmarlo, incluso le había regalado una rana de chocolate.

—Aun eres un niño, no creo que Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le importé mucho. Además considerando que tu padre sigue en Askaban no creo que esté planeando algo en contra de ustedes, un mortífago más un mortífago menos.

En eso estuvo de acuerdo con Ron, Voldemort nunca lo había tratado con interés así que se relajó muchísimo. Se sentía feliz por primera vez de estar con alguien que no fuera Pansy o Blaise. Harry y Ron lo trataban bien, lo incluían en las conversaciones y Draco empezaba reírse bastante gracias a las ocurrencias de Ron.

Era el primer día que Draco pasaría en la sala común de Gryffindor y no sabía que esperar, varios Gryffindor lo miraron cuando entró en compañía de Hermione pero ninguno fue grosero, hasta Colin Creevey parecía emocionado de que el rubio estuviera ahí. Ron y Harry lo llevaron a su dormitorio y dejó su baúl a los pies de la cama de Neville que había ido a pasar la Navidad con su familia. El ambiente con los Gryffindor era tranquilo y divertido, ignorando la parte en que Hermione gruñía cada vez que veía a Lavender Brown, Ron no parecía darse cuenta de ninguna actitud de las chicas. Los primeros dos días se la pasaron jugando Snap explosivo, también contando historias que les habían ocurrido a Seamus y Dean, jugaban quiddicth (Draco inlcuido) y después hablaban sobre el juego. El tercer y cuarto día fue dedicado a hacer los deberes, a Ron no le parecía divertida esa idea.

—Son vacaciones, Hermione.

—Tenemos tareas, Ronald.

Ron hizo sus tareas enfurruñado, pero se alegró mucho cuando se dio cuenta que ya podían estar libres y seguir divirtiéndose. Draco se sentía tan incluido que podría ponerse a saltar de felicidad. El día de Navidad Harry lo despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, Draco vio un montoncito de regalos a los pies de la cama y también sonrió.

Uno era de su mamá que mandaba pastelitos y dulces, también una pulsera negra de cuero que tenía grabado su nombre. Uno de Hermione, un enorme libro de ingredientes de pociones, dulces por parte de Ron, Harry le había dado un caldero de cobre y una caja de varitas de regaliz, Blaise le había dado una bonita pluma para escribir y un libro de pociones. Pansy un bonito suéter de los colores de Slytherin y un reloj de bolsillo y unan nota que decía:

 _Cariño, para que sigas siendo un controlador_

 _Besos x x_

 _Pansy_

Harry también tenía regalos, de Lupin un libro de defensa contras las artes oscuras, Ron le había comprado un libro llamado TODO SOBRE LOS BUSCADORES, Hermione otro libro sobre hechizos, Draco un collar de una snitch y de los Weasley un suéter, Hagrid le había dado también un suéter con un dragón bordado en el frente, es por Norberto, pensó.

Ron tenía un poster nuevo de los Chudley Cannons, otro suéter rojo, un libro de colección de los Chudley Cannons (por parte de Harry), un libro de hechizos igual que el de Harry. En la ventana se asomaron cinco o seis lechuzas grandes que llevaban paquetes en los picos, Harry abrió la ventana y dejó que pasasen. Las lechuzas soltaron los paquetes y volvieron a salir juntas.

Un sobre rojo estaba en el piso, Harry lo tomó y cuando lo abrió las voces de los gemelos Weasley sonaron en toda la habitación.

 _—¡Hey, Ron, Harry, Malfoy!_

 _—¡Se nos habían olvidado sus regalos, pero si somos olvidadizos! Surtelegios para los tres, oh, también mamá te manda un suéter Malfoy._

 _—Esa era mi parte, Fred._

 _—No esa era mi parte, tú les ibas a decir sobre lo otro._

 _—¿Qué otro?_

 _—Ja ja, nada._

Los gemelos se enfrascaron en una discusión pero después volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo:

 _—¡Feliz Navidad! También te mandamos tu mesada, Ronnie. JAJAJAJAJA no es cierto, confórmate con tus regalos._

La carta se rompió y terminó en pequeños trozos en el piso.

Ron le pasó dos paquetes a Draco y este lo miró con sorpresa.

—Creí que tu familia me odiaba.

Ron se encogió de hombros pero después le sonrió.

—Yo también te odiaba, creo que podemos perdonar.

Draco sacó un suéter tejido color azul marino, se lo puso y era cálido. Tenía una grande D en el frente. Todo se sentía tan bien y agradable, y entendió porque los regalos que le habían dado lo hacían sentir feliz, porque no era lo costoso ni siquiera el regalo, era el amor con que lo daban.


	8. Chapter 8

En el Gran Comedor tuvieron un gran banquete, Draco se sentía tan feliz que cantó villancicos y también el himno de Hogwarts con Ron. Tal vez era porque estaba un poquito ebrio o porque se sentía feliz. Después de un rato los dos tuvieron que ser cuidados por Harry y Hermione, Harry llevaba a Draco sosteniéndolo por los hombros y Hermione hacía gran esfuerzo al llevar a Ron, que de los dos chicos estaba más ebrio. Ron arrastraba las palabras, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y compartía risotadas con Draco. El rubio no estaba tan mal en comparación con Ron, que nunca había tomado Whisky de fuego, también reía pero no se tambaleaba.

—Herm… esp…e…raaa… quiero sentarme un poquito…aquí…aquí, Hermioneeeee… —Ron no esperó la respuesta y se dejó caer en el frío piso del escalón, Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano.

Ron se volteó bruscamente hacia la castaña, la miró durante un segundo y al siguiente se lanzó a sus brazos y la besó con rapidez.

Hermione se separó con los ojos abiertos, Harry y Draco también estaban en shock, Hermione se puso roja, sus mejillas parecían manzanas rojizas.

—Hermione, te quiero.

Y dicho esto Ron vomitó en los pies de la chica.

Hermione aún confundida por lo que había pasado miró el vomito en sus pies pero no le importó y agarró a Ron por la cintura que se acababa de levantar casi cayendo de bruces en el suelo.

Entre Harry y Hermione llevaron a rastras a Ron hasta su cama donde aún murmuraba el nombre de Hermione, se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos y roncaba en la comodidad de sus cobijas.

Draco que si podía sostenerse se sentó en la cama de Harry y puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

—Ese beso es un gran avance.

Hermione lo abrazó y los sollozos eran amortiguados por el hombro del rubio.

—Hermione, no llores, estoy seguro de que le gustas y te quiere pero es muy lento —Harry consoló a su mejor amiga — pero mira que te ha besado y tal vez aclaró sus sentimientos.

—Harry, el está ebrio, no lo recordara mañana.

Pero Hermione no tuvo la razón esa ocasión, Ron si que recordaba el beso y se ponía nervioso, era bastante evidente que no quería afrontar las cosas o al menos no por ese día. Hermione estaba igual de incómoda y nerviosa, dejaba a los chicos y se iba a la biblioteca, Ron hacía lo mismo excusándose de sus labores de prefecto, dejando a Draco todo el tiempo con Harry. Aunque eso ya no suponía un problema para alguno de los dos, podían llevar una conversación tan normal, no habían insultos, solo dos adolescentes hablando.

Draco se sentía muy cómodo con el pelinegro, si al rubio hace dos años le hubieran dicho que se haría amigo de Harry, Ron y Hermione le hubiera dicho a esa persona que lo lanzará de la torre de Astronomía, pero ahora ellos se habían tomado el tiempo de conocerlo y hacerlo sentir bien, podría decir que eran buenos tiempos para él, los mejores.

Pero la comodidad y paz se acabó con las vacaciones, tenía que volver a su sala común y, aunque amaba ser Slytherin ya no se sentía de la misma forma, se sentía como un intruso. Su sala común no era acogedora como la de Gryffindor y tampoco estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos amigos y sabía que los extrañaría, anhelaba la clase de pociones, que compartía con los tres, solo para estar con ellos.

Hermione y Ron seguían sin hablarse y no podía estar todo el tiempo con ellos o por lo menos no juntos. Tenía que estar por ratos con cada uno. Si Hermione estaba con Draco o Harry, Ron se iba y con Hermione pasaba lo mismo. Harry que ya estaba harto de sus amigos se sentó solo con Draco, azotando sus cosas contra el caldero fulminó a los dos. El rubio de inmediato sintió la calidez y la calma que le proporcionaba el chico y pudo trabajar su opción con alegría, Harry también había hecho su poción con éxito, durante la clase no compartieron muchas palabras pero se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro. Harry, que estaba dispuesto a ignorar a Ron y Hermione, antes de irse le había dicho a Draco que lo veía después de la cena en la biblioteca. Hermione había hecho algo parecido y solo Ron esperó al rubio. Ron un tanto ansioso caminaba de un lado al otro.

—Draco… vaya… maldición. Demonios.

Ron no hacía más que balbucear y maldecir. Draco levantó una ceja y le preguntó.

—¿De qué hablas, Ron?

—Harry está enojado con nosotros.

—Es normal, Hermione huye de ti y tú de ella, lo dejan todo el tiempo abandonado conmigo.

—Pero no le molesta que estés con él, le molesta que peleemos Hermione y yo.

Draco sin saber porque se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado cuando carraspeó.

—Ah, pues deberías arreglar las cosas con Hermione. Habla con ella y expresa tus sentimientos.

Ron parecía nervioso y temeroso de tener que hablar con Hermione.

—Creo que tienes razón, gracias. Vamos a cenar, necesito una buena colación de azúcares.

El rubio sonrío ante la idea de Ron y se fueron charlando al Gran Comedor que estaba casi vacío. Se sentó con Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor ya que ninguno de ellos parecía tener problema con Draco. Tal vez no les molestaba porque creían que lo ayudaban, y aunque Draco no lo hubiera admitido hace dos años, tenían razón, su aceptación lo hacían sentir bien.

Ron en vez de hablar solo se dedicó a comer, comió tanto que Draco se preguntó cómo podía hacerlo. Draco se limitó a una cena normal, Hermione al ver que Draco casi no comía se había preocupado y lo hacía comer una porción aumentándola equilibradamente para que recuperará una dieta balanceada. El rubio sentía la preocupación de Hermione bien, incluso la castaña parecía de verdad importarse por él, pues su madre nunca había puesto tanta atención. Al contrario de Ron y Harry que veían molesto que su amiga exagerará después de tantos años y los tratará como niños pequeños, aunque Draco coincidía en eso con Hermione, pero nunca lo admitió en voz alta. Draco sentía bien las atenciones porque él nunca las había recibido por su mamá.

En el momento en que Draco y Ron salían del Gran Comedor se chocaron con Hermione, Ron respiró profundamente y después se aclaró la garganta. Draco se disponía a marcharse pero Ron lo tomó por el brazo.

—Hermione, yo… yo quería… bueno, quiero. Verás, es que…

Draco le dio un codazo y eso pareció impulsarlo a hablar sin balbucear.

—Está bien, lo siento mucho Hermione, mira sé que soy un idiota y tú eres condenadamente inteligente y que te merece alguien que no sea tonto como yo… alguien como, ¿Viktor Krum? —Hizo una mueca de asco — Pero no quiero disculparme por haberte besado, ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer, solo me disculpo por ser idiota y hacerte enojar y, por haber afrontado las cosas desde el principio. Y si quieres gritarme hazlo pero, demonios, quiero que volvamos a hablar y que Harry no esté enojado con nosotros. No importa que no sientas lo mismo por mí, puedo entenderlo, pero volvamos a ser amigos.

Ron soltó un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos cuando Hermione abrió la boca pero tardó en decir algo.

—Tú, Ronald Weasley, eres un tonto.

Se acercó amenazadoramente a Ron que lucía asustado pero en vez de golpearlo lo abrazó y por fin Ron liberó de su agarre a Draco que salió dejándolos solos. Pero se volvió a chocar con alguien.


	9. Chapter 9

Los ojos verdes de Harry lo miraron pero después se percató de sus mejores amigos que estaban abrazados y rodó los ojos, sabiendo que ya era hora que se arreglaran.

—Draco — volvió a mirarlo — ¿Ya cenaste?

El rubio asintió.

—Podríamos ir a hacer los deberes.

El rubio volvió a asentir y Harry que no tenía hambre se dirigió con Draco a la biblioteca. Los dos encontraron una mesa apartada y Draco empezó las garras de Aritmancia, pero Harry que encontraba extraño el silencio del Slytherin se preocupó.

— ¿Estás bien, Draco?

—Sí, solo que no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Harry.

—Es que, me siento feliz y es raro.

—Oh, entiendo el sentimiento —hizo una mueca — la has pasado mal y ahora sentirte bien es extraño.

Draco asintió y le sonrió de lado a Harry.

Harry dejó que Draco siguiera con sus tareas y se perdió en sus pensamientos, había pasado mucho tiempo con el Slytherin y se había acostumbrado a él, a sus gestos y sus actividades, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo frunciendo el ceño y como miraba fijamente cada cosa que escribía en el pergamino. De momento a otro se vio atraído por los labios del rubio, estaban rojos y los relamía de vez en cuando.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, negándose a mirar de nuevo al rubio. Se escondió detrás de su libro pero no estaba más que mirando una y otra vez el mismo párrafo.

Harry molestó por sus pensamientos otra vez en Draco se dejó caer con fuerza contra la dura mesa y su cabeza rebotó un poquito haciendo ruido. Draco levantó una ceja que tenía ausentemente la cabeza apoyada en la mesita.

— ¿Harry? — llamó el rubio un tanto nervioso.

— ¿Si?

Respondió aún con la cabeza pegada a la mesa.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, si… yo estoy bien, sí. Estoy bien.

Hermione y Ron llegaron en ese momento tomados de la mano y lucían felices, pero al ver la cara de Harry se preocuparon.

—Harry, demonios, luces horrible —Ron frunció el ceño.

Hermione le dio un codazo mientras que Harry recogía sus cosas y se ponía el bolso al hombro.

—Si… estaba yendo a… iré a lo de Hagrid.

—Parece que vas a vomitar —continuó hablando Ron y se ganó una mirada severa de Hermione.

—Creo que algo… algo me ha caído mal — se excusó el moreno — iré con Pomfrey.

— ¿No ibas con Hagrid?

Ron lucia confundido y Harry apenado.

—Ah, sí, ya me voy.

Y el moreno salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca y echó a andar, pero no para buscar a Hagrid y tampoco a la enfermería, solo quería estar solo y meditar lo que acababa de pensar sobre Draco.

A Harry solo le había gustado una sola persona en toda su vida, Cho Chang pero, ¿Draco le gustaba? Le gustaba verlo hacer su tarea, y también le parecía atractiva la forma en que relamía sus labios o fruncía el ceño, también cuando sus ojos se arrugaban al sonreír, sus ojos eran muy bonitos. Sí, Draco le gustaba. Y no sólo su físico o sus gestos, le agradaba su forma de hablar sobre las cosas, le gustaba su forma de hablar sobre la historia de la magia. La cuestión era que Harry se sentía muy atraído a Malfoy, era curioso porque muchas veces había visto al rubio y hasta ahora había tomado el tiempo de apreciar su atractivo, incluso mucho más con sus muecas, no las de burla o desprecio, las que hacía cuando sonreía o se concentraba. Harry se dio cuenta de cuantas cosas podría enumerar de Draco pero se regañó mentalmente, no quería pensar en el rubio, no porque le pareciera mal que le gustará pero si porque Draco quizá no lo vería de la misma forma.

Draco se había quedado con Hermione y Ron, los tres habían hecho los deberes, o eso quería pensar Draco pues la pareja se la pasaba riendo y sonriéndose y, Draco había tratado lo más pronto posible de huir de ellos dos, quería darles privacidad y creía que podría estar en paz cuando volvió a chocar con alguien.

—Oh, Draco.

Harry se preguntó si sería coincidencia que se lo encontrará cuando en realidad trataba de huir de él.

—Yo iba a las cocinas—continuó el moreno — me apetecía charlar con un viejo amigo.

—Ah, yo voy a mi sala común.

—Podrías venir conmigo si quieres.

Harry casi se golpea contra la pared, había invitado con él a la persona de quien no quería saber, por el momento, algo.

—Uhhh, tal vez deberías ir tú solo —Draco no sabía por qué se sentía incómodo — Aun tengo deberes.

El moreno asintió y sintió una punzada de leve decepción.

—Está bien, nos vemos después.

Harry se dirigía al retrato para reunirse con su amigo en las cocinas cuando el rubio corrió hacia él.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda dejar los deberes para más tarde— se excusó el rubio.

Harry y Draco entraron a las cocinas y un elfo con muchas prendas encima los recibió con una gran reverencia y sonrisa en rostro.

—Harry Potter ha venido a visitar a Dobby. Harry Potter, señor, trajo al pequeño de los Malfoy— chilló el elfo.

—Draco, llámame Draco, Dobby.

Dobby los condujo a una pequeña mesa redonda y muchos elfos domésticos corrieron a atenderlos de la mejor manera posible, ofrecían toda clase de alimentos, Harry que seguía sin tener hambre los rechazó amablemente excusándose de tener dolor de estómago y Dobby le ofreció una buena taza de té. Kreacher, su elfo doméstico, se había acercado recelosamente a su amo pero había hecho una reverencia, al ver al menor de los Malfoy casi saltaba de la emoción.

—Kreacher está para servir a Harry Potter y a sus amigos, señor— dijo el elfo haciendo otra reverencia.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero después le sonrió al elfo, pues aunque no le caía muy bien y, sabía que era mutuo, a veces el elfo podía ser un buen elfo si no estaba de mal humor.

Dobby les contaba cómo les había ido ese día, mencionando que Peeves había entrado haciendo gran desorden con los alimentos y habían tenido que llamar al profesor Dumbledore, pero después todo había estado bien. El rubio sintió curiosidad al ver tantas prendas en el elfo, sabía que Harry lo había liberado solo que no entendía porque tenía muchas ropas.

—¿Quién te ha dado tantas prendas, Dobby?

—Harry Potter liberó a Dobby, Dobby ama los calcetines, señor y la amiga de Harry Potter le da gorros, también el señor Ron Weasley le dio un suéter — habló el elfo enseñando cada una de sus pertenencias.

Harry asintió y se acordó a que había ido a ver a Dobby, hurgó en su túnica y encontró lo que había comprado para el elfo, tres pares de calcetines. Uno era de muchos colores rayado, otro rojo con snitches por todos lados y el último era de lunares de colores. Se los tendió a Dobby y este soltó un chillido de emoción y abrazó tan fuerte a Harry que casi se le salía el té por la nariz.

—Dobby agradece a Harry Potter, Harry Potter es un mago noble.

Y Draco que sabía cómo era el moreno concordó con el elfo, una cosa era ser educado y amable, Harry de verdad excedía sus niveles de Gryffindor y, su trato para los elfos domésticos era sumamente noble y decía mucho de él. Draco se prometió comprarle una bonita playera al elfo cuando los llevo al retrato. Se sintió feliz y tranquilo con Harry y los elfos, tuvo una buena velada y con más cariño a Harry se dijo que era un muy buen amigo.

Harry volvió a su sala común y Ron junto Hermione estaban terminando sus deberes y Harry se les unió, lo ayudaron a terminar casi todo, Hermione debía de estar de buen humor si permitió que Harry copiara las tareas de Ron. Casi al irse a dormir Hermione daba saltitos de alegría y Harry esperaba a que ella hablará.

—Harry —canturreó la castaña — ¡Ron y yo estamos saliendo!

Chillona la castaña abrazó a Harry.

—Enhorabuena, chicos — les sonrió Harry alejándose de Hermione, que lo aplastaba.

Cuando se fueron al dormitorio Ron se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios y Harry durmió plácidamente soñando con ojos grises y labios rojizos.


End file.
